Gamera vs. Barugon/Gallery
Production Bar-u-gon 1.png Tumblr_o4hkw69afi1uwel3eo3_500.jpg Bar-u-gon 3.jpg Tumblr_n1nnmnnOG61qgckmbo1_r1_400.jpg Tumblr_n1nnmnnOG61qgckmbo2_400.jpg Tumblr_n1nnmnnOG61qgckmbo3_400.jpg Tumblr_n1nnmnnOG61qgckmbo4_400.jpg Tumblr_o0stxwOjZs1txs0f3o1_1280.png Tumblr_o4hkw69afi1uwel3eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4hkw69afi1uwel3eo2_500.jpg Tumblr_o4hkw69afi1uwel3eo4_500.jpg Ga02007.jpg Ga02009.jpg Ga02010.jpg Ga02011.jpg Ga02015.jpg Ga02018.jpg Ga02019.jpg Ga02022.jpg Ga02023.jpg Ga02024.jpg Ga02025.jpg Ga02026.jpg Ga02027.jpg Ga02028.jpg Ga02029.jpg Ga02030.jpg Ga02031.jpg Ga02032.jpg Ga02034.jpg Ga02035.jpg Ga02036.jpg Ga02037.jpg Ga02038.jpg Ga02043.jpg Ga02044.jpg Ga02045.jpg Ga02046.jpg Ga02047.jpg Ga02048.jpg Ga02050.jpg Ga02053.jpg Ga02058.jpg Ga02059.jpg Ga02062.jpg Ga02063.jpg Ga02064.jpg Ga02065.jpg Ga02072.jpg Ga02073.jpg Ga02074.jpg Screenshots ''Gamera vs. Barugon Gamera vs. Barugon Japanese Title Card.jpg|The Japanese title card Really_awful_looking_title_card_for_G_v._B.jpg|The American title card Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 1 - Gamera escapes from the spaceship and starts destroying a dam.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 2 - Gamera destroys.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 3 - Barugon Egg.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 4 - Barugon Hatches.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 5 - Barugon Reveals Himself.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 6 - Barugon Destroys the city.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 7 - Barugon Uses his Yoshi tongue to destroy a building.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 8 - Barugon keeps destroying the city.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 9 - Barugon DESTROYS the military with tongue breath.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 10 - Barugon sleeps.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 11 - Barugon woke up.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 12 - TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHAFACKA.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 13 - There's a Gamera under the rainbow.png Barugon Rainbow Beam.jpg Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 15 - Barugon.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 16 - Gamera arrives.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 17 - Gamera vs Barugon.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 18 - Barugon smokes Gamera.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 19 - Barugon approaches the k.o.'d Gamera.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 20 - Barugon plays with Gamera.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 21 - Barugon gets slapped.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 22 - Barugon freezes Gamera so he goes on to a highway.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 23 - Barugon In Color.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 24 - The military makes artificial rain fall on Barugon preventing him from using his freeze breath.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 25 - The military tries to do something to Barugon.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 26 - Barugon.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 27 - Barugon ate the thing that the military was trying to stop him with.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 28 - Barugon helps himself die.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 29 - Barugon survived and will never shoot rainbows again.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 30 - Gamera thaws out of course.png Barugon breaks the bridge Gamera threw him at.jpg Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 31 - Gamera vs Barugon.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 32 - Gamera drowns Barugon.png Releases Posters Gamera66.jpg|Japanese ''Gamera vs. Barugon Poster Gamera tai Barugon Art.jpg Gamera_vs._Barugon_Poster_Germany_1.jpg|German Gamera vs. Barugon Poster Video Releases Tumblr_n1nkfaY2Ee1qgckmbo1_1280.jpg|Japanese vhs cover Tumblr_n1nkfaY2Ee1qgckmbo2_1280.jpg|Japanese vhs cover Img_09.jpg|Japanese DVD cover R088824596B.jpg|Japanese DVD cover Ga02005.jpg|Japanese Blu-Ray cover 4988111291585_1L.jpg|Japanese DVD Cover Tumblr_n1nocvAbho1qgckmbo1_1280.jpg|American vhs cover Warofmonsters.jpg|American DVD cover Gamera - Gamera vs. Barugon Shout! Factory.jpg|''Gamera vs. Barugon'' Shout! Factory DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_GAMERA_COLLECTION_VOLUME_1_-Mill_Creek-.png|''Gamera: The Giant Monster, ''Gamera vs. Barugon, Gamera vs. Gyaos, and Gamera vs. Viras Mill Creek Gamera Collection Volume 1 Blu-Ray Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_GAMERA_LEGACY_COLLECTION_-Mill_Creek-.png|Mill Creek Gamera Legacy Collection DVD Cover Category:Galleries Category:Film galleries Category:Showa Galleries